


Dyad Time

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Mild Smut, Slow Burn, The Force, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Through the will of the Force Hermione finds herself on Coruscant enamored with one Senator Palpatine.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Dyad Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SlugClub's fandom week 8/17 to 8/24. I picked the pairing: Hermione/Sheev Palpatine and came up with this drabble. I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger woke up in a place she remembered being in the movies. _Is Coruscant really real?_ She pinched herself, _Well, that settled that._ and settled back down on the luxurious deep burgundy comfortable sheets and blanket. _Whoever brought me here must be well off. Could it be him?_

She heard the door chime and feigned sleep when Senator Sheev Palpatine entered his quarters with an anxious look. He had his aides to search for her identity over the data banks and came up with nothing. _I'll have to be patient. I feel an attraction to her. Is it the Force pulling us together?_

He gently felt her forehead. It was cool to the touch, unlike the feverish forehead he had felt when she first appeared in his chambers. _She was very fortuitous to have materialized in my quarters._

Sheev knew that the young woman who appeared close to his age would be hungry and thirsty, so he was having food prepared to be brought to them when she awakes.

Hermione smelt good smelling cologne coming off the man that was standing so close to her. She shifted in her sleep, fluttered her eyes open, and smiled at the man. "Hello. Who might you be, sir?"

"I am Senator Sheev Palpatine from Naboo. But we are on Coruscant. And you are my dear?"

"Hermione Granger. I am a muggle-born witch from a planet called Earth. Wait, what did you say, Coruscant?" she sat up fully awake and stared out the window, seeing flying cars whizzing by.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have not heard of this Earth. You are a long way from home. Do you recall how you arrived here?" Sheev gently sat on the bed and took her hand in his.

Hermione immediately felt the connection between them. "I'm not sure how. Maybe with time. I'm afraid that I don't have anything on me except for my clothes, and this bag."

Sheev smiled, "Don't worry about anything! You are my guest here, and I have plenty of room! Ah, food has arrived," he heard the doors slide open as the droids prepared their table.

After eating good food, wine, and a full stomach, Hermione wanted to take a bath. As if sensing what she wanted. He guided her towards the bathroom, giving her towels and one of his pajama tops to wear.

Sheev sat down patiently as he heard the water running and started to fidget. _I shouldn't be this attracted to her. She does exude power. Something that the Sith can use._ he plotted as Hermione came out in his shirt, drying her hair.

"Thank you, my Lord Sidious," Hermione smirked, watching his reaction.

"How did you know my true identity?" he rose up, trying to make out how she knew.

"I could reveal all to you after a good night's rest." she murmured and made a play for his bed.

He gently grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards his body, and kissed her. She responded. "It seems you are the one that was prophesied for me."

Hermione smiled serenity at him, tenderly pulled him along with her. "I think you are right, Sheev."

Sheev felt a shiver of pleasure shot through his body when she spoke his name. He kissed her again as they fell backward on to his king-sized bed. He was sure it was The Force, or it could be something else. _Dyad_ his mind thought as he situated themselves in a position in bed.

With a wave of her hand, their clothes disappeared. Their hands roaming up and down their bodies feeling, massaging as he playfully nipped on her neck.

Sheev's hand hit something underneath the pillow and pulled it out. It was a strange-looking necklace of some sort and held it out for her to examine. 

Hermione recognized the burnt-out time turner. "My time turner! That's how I must have traveled here."

Sheev resumed kissing as he placed the necklace on the nightstand making a mental note to further investigate the strange device.

He felt her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him. His finger found her wet and ready for him as she mewled at his touch, arching her back.

Sheev thrust up into her causing her to moan in pleasure as they found a rhythm and went for it. 

Hermione squeezed his cock, causing him to climax hard, and she followed.

Sheev kissed her again as he made them comfortable. "Will you stay with me, Hermione?"

Hermione thought about it, seeing that she won't be able to see home for quite some time, "Yes, Sheev, I will stay with you."


End file.
